Thaw
by The Arendelle sisters
Summary: Sequel to Fearless. After a lot of circumstances, Pitch's plan accomplished as Elsa brought back the worst winter in the land, and the reason involves her! All the guardians should do something, so they battled Pitch even Elsa and her company. Elsa knows Pitch would die but something happened that will thaw up the winter and who will thaw Elsa's frozen heart? COMPLETE.
1. Cheer Up, Jack Frost

**This is the last for Touch Series/whatever. Thaw. Well, did you enjoy the past 3 fanfics (Touch, Bother and Fearless) I posted in the internet? Hope you will. Enjoy this fanfic. You will truly like it.**

* * *

Jack Frost's life is devastating. He found nothing to be with but sorrow for not having Elsa anymore. If only he has hope of getting Elsa back, he has reached his fate. Lately, Jack stays in the garden alone all by himself. _Pitch bets I'd be lost by now, _he thought. All of the thoughts were running nonstop in his head. "All I have to do is stay and know how Elsa is," he said. "I don't even know what her situation is but I hope everything'll be fine. She'll be fine and so do I. Elsa, this is our chance to meet again."

To be honest, all the children (believers) cheer him up but they can't do anything to cheer him up. He never ate lately because of thinking of her. Hope he would cope up with these problems he's facing. If he didn't, he is surely DEFEATED.

"Jack, cheer up," the kids persuaded but he kept on shaking his head no. It depressed the kids but their depression won't stop them to console Jack. "Jack, eat now. We don't want you to die or be sick. Eat now, Jack. We will find Elsa for you." Jack was still silent. His thoughts were all running up in his mind. _If all these things happen to me…all these things should happen to Pitch as well. He should pay for this! He took Elsa from me and he has to be defeated! Fear should be defeated! _he thought. _If only you knew that you took everything away from me, I will return and in that time…everything will be taken from you. You don't exist!_

* * *

**It seems short. I hate it. Why would I type short chapters? Sorry. All my fault.**


	2. Escape the Piercing Frozen Needles

**I'm just bored. I love Jack x Elsa that's why I can't take it anymore…**

* * *

The blizzard blew hard in Arendelle. Sharp needles were formed around Arendelle and all that Anna, Elsa, the guards, servants and everyone in Arendelle have to escape.

"Anna!" Elsa called quickly.

Anna ran, huffing and puffing. "What?!"

"We have to escape now," Elsa replied.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Can't you just look at that side?!" Elsa said, pissed off and pointed to her the place where ice needles were forming. "Oh my gosh…" said Elsa a bit surprised. "Anna, let's go!"

"In your honor, Elsa," she replied politely and ran quickly with Elsa. They ran to and fro because of looking for an escape. Sharp needles were pointed at them but Anna's eyes twitched when she saw an open window. "Elsa! There's an open window! It can be an escape!"

"But it's a window…" Elsa complained.

"No more complaints, sis!" Anna said. "We have to get out of here before those sharp needles pierce us and be killed!"

"Are you kidding?!" Elsa asked a bit dubiously.

"I'm serious!" Anna shouted then seized her hand and pulled her. "Let's go, Elsa." They ran to the wall but they need a rope. Without any other thought, Elsa had an idea. She made an icy ladder as a passageway to go out of the window. Anna went with her without any hesitation. They sat on the roof and slid down. They staggered on the deep snow. "It's really snowy, Elsa."

"I know," Elsa replied, "it's all my fault."

"You didn't mean it!" replied Anna, who was trying to make Elsa believe her. "It was just an accident." Elsa was still dubious and forgets it all. "Anna, let's just go and look for Kristoff!"

"But Kristoff is at—"Anna replied.

"I know. He's at work," she replied, "but we need him now so that we can help each other."

"Okay, fine, if that's what you want," Anna answered in a grumbling way. _Hope we'll be able to help Elsa melt up this winter, _she thought.

* * *

**Sorry…these are lately short but this is not really short. It's not short but not long. OH my gosh. "Whew whew whew." No more noises, please.**


	3. Huddle Time

**Hello! This is the Guardians chapter. Well, as you can see…**

* * *

All the guardians (except Jack Frost) were huddling together to make a plan. It was about the winter Elsa has returned onto the land. As they were already in the garden, they sat on the ground and formed a circle.

"Let me tell everything first," explained Bunny.

North narrowed his eyes. "About what?"

"About the story of what happened to Elsa, Jack and Pitch!" he replied. "Okay?"

"Well, whatever," he murmured. "Go ahead."

Bunny cleared his throat. "First, Elsa and Jack meet accidentally in a place where her sister and boyfriend argued then talked to each other. The deeper they know each other, the deeper their friendship is. Then, Elsa and Tooth fought with each other just because Tooth is jealous of Jack."

"I'm sorry?" Tooth butted in. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Nothing," he lied then continued the story. "I know Jack stopped Tooth from doing all these mess and back that time, she locked herself in her room. There was a time that we have a contest to prove who Jack really loves among the two. He chose Elsa. Tooth came back to her senses and apologized for everything she did. Then, their relationship lasted but there was a time that Pitch inserted lies inside Elsa so that she can hurt Jack."

"But why is he doing that?!" asked Tooth in shock.

"He did that so that Elsa can love him," Bunny replied and said TSK TSK whatever. "Pitch really loves Elsa though I know deep in heart that Elsa will return to Jack's arms for protection not seduction." North, Tooth and Sandy nodded in satisfaction. "One night, here in the garden, Pitch and Jack were having a battle against each other and Jack came back to Elsa's memories. He proposed to Elsa so she was supposed to say "Yes" but…sadly she did not."

"Why?" Tooth asked. "What happened?"

"Sadly," he made a sad face and wiped his nose with a tissue, "Pitch kidnapped Elsa. He tries to give all the love he has for Elsa but he's a disgrace to her, so we should allow it!"

"Uhuh," Tooth replied in satisfaction. "Continue."

Bunny's mouth almost got tired because of telling the whole story to them. "Pitch trapped her in the dungeon for weeks. One day, she escaped and she did not know ice footprints were formed on the path she is passing. She was surrounded by Pitch and the guards but she put herself to action. She froze the guards and his eyes so that she can escape. She even told them that she is not afraid of them. She has escaped already."

Everyone dropped their jaw. "Elsa's…amazing. Then?" they chorused.

This is now his last statement. "So right after Elsa escaped, she returned winter to the whole land. It was not as people of this land expected," Bunnymund shared. "Well, if we will help Elsa and the rest, we'll be able to help bring back the summer!"

"Exactly!" Tooth agreed with Bunnymund. "If we all know it's not Elsa's fault of bringing back the winter, who can it be?" she asked and turned to Sandy. "Who do you think Sandy?" Sandy just shrugged and showed no gestures up his head. Tooth just nodded slyly.

North stood up. "Let us all fix this problem together. Jack is now encountering a twist of fate. He wants to get Elsa back, but how can he? What if…Elsa's heart was really, really, REALLY frozen? We have to do something. Let us persuade Jack to come with us."

"So, where can we find him?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know," replied Tooth. "We just have to open our eyes and see." North agreed with Tooth. Sandy beamed and a smiley formed above his face. "Look, seems like Sandy is happy being with us."

"Yep," smiled North. "So…let's start working and put our plan into action."

* * *

**Yes! This is the long one again. Huehuehue hope you will like all the 4 fanfics: Touch, Bother, Fearless and this: Thaw! Thank you all. This is not yet the end.**


	4. Who Brought Back Winter?

**Fourth chapter. Should I still say something about this?**

* * *

The guardians left the garden in no time. They have to know who the reason of winter's return is. They keep going to people to ask questions. They tried but everyone answered "Queen Elsa". They were tired asking questions to people so as they saw stones on another garden, they all sat there.

"They all said 'Queen Elsa' is the reason winter returns!" Bunny said.

"Yeah!" Tooth interjected. "They should not blame her! She didn't mean it anyway!"

Everyone craves to know the answer. "Then who?" they chorused. Tooth was lost in mind then her eyes lit up. "Oh, uh…why didn't I realize it sooner…Pitch?" They were all astonished because of Tooth's great logic and analogy. They got up to their feet and agreed with Tooth even Sandy.

"Tooth's right!" exclaimed North. "Pitch is the reason Elsa brought back this winter!"

* * *

Kristoff stays in his barn with his reindeer, Sven. They were pretty tired because of cutting a lot of ice. He was sleeping in his cozy barn when his rest was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Huh?" he said, startled.

"It's me, Anna!" the voice replied. "We need your help! Now!" Kristoff stood then loosened Sven's ropes and rode at his back. He opened the door and saw Anna's petrified face.

"Anna…" he said and jumps off Sven. He hugged Anna in relief. "Long time no see."

"Pretty not that long," she replied. They glared at each other again and leaned at each other to kiss. Their kiss was passionate. Sven was not even minding. He tapped Kristoff.

"What?!" he flashed. Anna giggled. "Anna, let's go," he said as he turned to Anna. Anna rode up to Sven and travelled to Arendelle. The battle would have been totally started!

* * *

**Yo yo yo! Sorry. Short again. **


	5. The Battle: Against Fear

**Yey! This is it! The battle of the guardians and forces of fear! I got it! Read it, okay?**

* * *

The guardians prepared themselves for battle, well, except for Jack who is still locking himself in a room at Jaime's house. They tried to see the view of the places around them. They can see their enemy far from a distance.

"There are our enemies!" Bunny shouted. "Let's go to battle! Aaaaaah!" They ran to fight against them and everyone did their best to kill all those creepy sandy creatures. The battles were enjoying so much for the guardians but for the evil guards, they were stresses. They wanted to defeat them all in one blow, but they can't. Sandy came to action. He spread golden sand around and all the evil guards (dragons) became amusing sand creatures like dolphins, sting rays, etc.

They all knelt to the ground. "Hmph. We won already!" they declared.

"Not exactly," a voice replied behind them.

"Huh?" was their response. They turned around and saw Pitch with an evil stare at all of them. Bunny stepped forward. "Don't you ever stare at us like that!"

"Oh?" he asked sarcastically. "I don't think so. For these days or months Jack has been worried about Elsa. She decided to love me—"

"That's not true!" interrupted North. "She believes in us not to you! You're an alien!" Pitch was shocked. He flashbacked the day that Elsa told him he was an alien. "I'm not an alien, UFO," he replied with a sneer and did an evil laugh. "Let's battle." They battled together but it was difficult. Probably Pitch was totally strong for them. Who can help them in the battle?

* * *

**Don't…be…nervous anyone. Let's see what happens next.**


	6. Freeze His Heart

**PART 2 of the battle. Good luck, guardians.**

* * *

The battle was pretty hard. It was even a bit brutal because Pitch tried to punch all of them but they cannot. So, all he does now is to bring a blizzard and it happened. They were all blown away by the wind and were safe because Pitch was supposed to kill them all. Too late Pitch. You're the only one alone there!

"Noooo!" he groaned. "You will not regret this!" he said angrily and looked for a way to battle them more. He could not because they were lost. All he saw is the castle Arendelle and 3 spots. He did not know the three spots were Anna, Kristoff and Elsa. They were chattering from afar.

**From afar**

Elsa has so much confidence in herself. _All I have to do is believe. I can defeat Pitch because I'm not afraid of him. I love Jack Frost and when I find him already…I will apologize of everything I did in the past… _she thought. Anna believed her so is Kristoff. They were smiling at each other but something/someone landed in front of them like a missile falling down.

"What's that?"

"Is that a meteor?"

"It doesn't even have any heat! Why call it a meteor?!" They stopped their conversations. The creature molded like clay. It was Pitch.

"Pitch?!" screamed Elsa. "What are you doing here?!"

"Long time, no see, Elsa," he said with a sneer. "I heard you escaped me and brought back the worst winter ever, huh?"

Elsa was furious so she grabbed Pitch by the neck of his clothes. "You…you are the reason why I brought the worst winter EVER?!"

"Exactly," he replied politely. Elsa slapped him hard. "I'm tired of you, Pitch! I don't know what to do now! All I have to do is fight back for revenge," she fumed.

"So you're expecting me to die?" he asked.

Elsa looked at him with a nasty sneer. "Yes. I expect you to die and never to travel through time anymore."

Pitch dropped his jaw. "How did you know that I traveled through time?"

"Secret," she replied and giggled. Pitch was furious. "Savage!" he said then threw a blow of black sand in the air to target to Elsa. Elsa froze those with her own powers. Like the time she froze the guards, he was astonished. "Amazing!" Pitch complimented sarcastically and started the battle with Elsa. Elsa was driven mad by all his words and sarcasm. Anna and Kristoff were watching. They looked at Elsa as she battled.

"She's such a courageous young lady," Kristoff complimented.

Anna nodded. "She learned not to be afraid anymore. See? Look at her. She is battling with Pitch now," she said and returned to the battle of Elsa and Pitch. Elsa positioned herself and makes a strategy as a way to hit Pitch's heart, so she puts herself in place and delivered her final blow. Her powers almost hit Pitch's heart, but Pitch flicked the powers of Elsa and her own powers strike her square at the heart. She held her heart then as the pain worsens, she moaned. Pitch was happy but unlike her sister and Kristoff, they were worried. They ran to Elsa without any thoughts at their heads and they are there to help her.

"Elsa…are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

She regained herself by standing slowly. "I…uh…I'm fine."

"Are you really fine?" asked Kristoff. Elsa shrugged her shoulders. She realized that her heart changed her and lay weakly on the ground.

"Elsa! What's wrong?" worried Anna. The changes were clear. Her hair turned white, her body was covered with cold. "Oh no, Elsa. Your heart is frozen!"

"Who's got a frozen heart?" a voice asked behind them. They turned around to see them. They were the guardians (except Jack Frost).

* * *

**I give you all my apology if still I haven't included Jack Frost seen with Elsa in this chapter but I promise you there will be a chapter where Jack can be seen with Elsa. Stay tuned! Review please.**


	7. Revenge

**PART 3 of the battle. It's still not yet done. The reason why I put the battle to parts it's because I don't want the story of the battle to be too long. I'm diligent in making stories but a bit lazy Well I hope you all understand.**

* * *

Anna and Kristoff turned slowly to the guardians. They were all concerned and thoughtful about Elsa's frozen heart.

"The Guardians!" rejoiced Anna. "You…you're here already!" She ran to hug them but they pushed her back. "Why are you…pushing me away?"

"It's not that we don't accept hugs," replied Tooth politely. "It's just that we have to see Elsa's situation. We're desperate to know." Elsa has her hands on her frozen heart. She moaned quietly in pain. She could not bear the pain because of the howling blizzard around them. Pitch watches all of them. He shots them an evil stare.

"The good thing I froze the heart of a pipsqueak," he teased.

Elsa scowled. "I'm not a pipsqueak!" she said angrily but weakly. She moaned all the more in pain and moved restlessly. "I…I-I-I can't relax anymore. I…can't…" she said with gritted teeth.

Pitch laughed evilly. "Well, the good thing is you can't relax anymore. You…shall die!"

Anna went in front of Elsa and blocked him. "No! Pitch! Please don't do that to my sister. Please…please…" she broke into tears.

"Oh, Anna," said Pitch with a malicious smile, "you think I will kill your sister?" Anna was conscious. She recalled everything; everything that happened to her sister from the start. She became furious in the end and pulled Pitch by the collar.

"You!" she screamed furiously. "You are the reason of everything! You hurt my sister! You make people afraid! All I know is YOU!" her eyes narrowed. "You shall pay for this!" It made him widen his eyes and he winced from Anna. He was guilty of everything. He killed his family and spread fear just for rebellion but he did not feel sorrow in him. All he has ever done is be the same Pitch in this world.

Pitch slapped Anna. She felt the hardness of Pitch's slap. Her face reddened because of his slap. "Then what are you to everything?!" he flashed in anger.

"Everything?!" she flashed in extraordinary anger. "I am the courage of everything. You cause problems, but we fight them. You spread fear, but we don't fear it," she convicted. Pitch felt guilty at the end and lay his armor down. "Anna, I…I am sorry. I did everything."

"I don't wanna accept your apologies!" she screamed while crying. "All I want to you is to die!" She grabbed Kristoff's axe and swing it to hit Pitch by the head but he popped out of the thin air. He appeared out of the blue behind Anna. He did another evil laugh.

"You think I'm guilty of everything?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Can't we even see?" Anna asked in a confused way. "Of course not!" she screamed angrily. In one time, Elsa gritted her teeth faster than ever. She…was…totally…out of mind.

* * *

**The battle's not yet finished! Apologies, everyone. Apologies! Accept them, please!**


	8. Pitch's Dead

**The PART 4 of the battle. I hope this is the last one.**

* * *

Elsa can't control herself anymore. She holds herself uncontrollably. She can't help herself but explode. Without any other thought, she moaned loud. Everyone was taken down by her voice. The blizzard stopped howling and was out of sight. Everything is seen. Her voice echoed until the ends of the earth. People of all generations can hear it.

* * *

At the other side of Elsa's world, Jack Frost heard the voice that made all people get out of their houses. "What is this voice I'm hearing?" he asked himself. He was thoughtful. "I have to hear more!" He went out of his room and recalled the voice. "Elsa? Elsa? Is that you? Oh no! I've got a bad feeling about this!" He prepared himself and drifted to the sky. "Don't worry, Elsa. I'm coming back for you," he told himself then continued flying.

* * *

Elsa stopped moaning loud. Everyone was shocked even the people in Arendelle.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. I don't even notice anything."

"Then who knows?" Those were so many conversations around. She was so petrified with everything. "I-I'm tired."

"Elsa, calm down," Anna calmed her down. They did not notice Jack landed behind them. He was not expecting this kind of scene he is seeing. _What happened to Elsa? Was she hurt? I don't have any idea! _He thought to himself. "I have to fight Pitch."

On the other side, Pitch was watching them slowly and happily. He was glad of this dying scene. It was the tragic scene he expected in families and what he expected happened exactly at the right time and place!

"What did you ever do, Pitch?!" the voice flashed in anger. Pitch gasped then out of the blowing wind appeared the one and only Jack Frost.

"Oh, Jack," he laughed maliciously, "long time, no see. This game is fun!" He did another evil laugh. Jack contorted a furious face. "This is no place for games. And it's not for fun."

"How do you say so?" Pitch breathed. Jack sighed. _Battle him now, Jack, _he thought. Without another thought, he refused to answer then released his powers to kill Pitch. Pitch was hit on his head and lay on the ground.

Jack laughed out loud. "Hey, want some more?"

Pitch was mad already. "What do you think?" he asked with narrow eyes. They battled. It is not such a brutal battle anymore. They battle each other. Every time Pitch gets hit, he quivered. Jack delivered his last blow to Pitch. He stumbled on the ground with a thud.

"This is your time to die," Jack said.

Pitch smiled. "Yes, surely it will be." Jack struck him but Pitch shielded himself. They kept grasping each other in that battle. The guardians seem like they don't know what to do. Without thinking, they asked Sandy to be Jack's backup. A check showed up his head and he went behind Pitch then he made a strategy. Pitch was about to strike Jack but Sandy struck him with his sleeping powers. It caused him to sleep a very, very, very good night but please…! It is still the morning. Jack was astonished as he saw Sandy right in front of him.

"Sandy?" he asked. "It's…amaaazing!" then they hugged each other. Sandy looks like a toy to him. All the guardians circled around Jack Frost.

"Jack!" Tooth rejoiced and hugged Jack. He hugged her back. "I thought I can never see you again." Jack lets go of Tooth. "Tooth, we will always see each other. Jack and Tooth beamed but they did not know what happened to Elsa.

Elsa holds her frozen heart and moaned loud. She lay on the ground but what stops her from hitting the ground are Anna's and Kristoff's hands.

"No, Elsa!" Jack screamed. They ran to Elsa. She is dying.

Elsa breathed. "First of all, I would like to give you all the gratitude of being such good allies to me. You all stand by me until the end. Anna, you will replace me on my throne—"

Anna's face was covered in tears. "No! No! Elsa, I can't do this!" She feared of her sister's death. She just cannot do it all by herself because she knows she can't hold the whole Arendelle in her hands. She is just afraid that she will be alone once more.

"Anna!" explained Elsa. "I'm trying to explain everything! Don't you see I'm dying?" Anna became silent and stared at Elsa. Elsa breathed uncontrollably. "Everyone, I just wanted to say goodbye to all of you. Goodbye, Anna. Goodbye, Jack Frost and goodbye…Arendelle." She gave up her last breath and closed her eyes slowly. Ice almost covered her whole face. Anna grieved for the death of her sister. "Elsa! No! No! You can't die! Please…" she cried harder and her face was totally covered with tears.

The guardians were like "What are we going to do?". They don't even know what will happen somehow in the land but they knew that Elsa will be totally frozen like an ice sculpture if they would not be doing anything.

* * *

"**Jack Frost! Jack Frost! I'm dying!" –Elsa. Review **


	9. Who Will Melt Her Frozen Heart?

**Hey…let's all see what's happening.**

* * *

The guardians were looking for answers to heal Elsa's frozen heart, so they volunteered to heal her heart but nothing happened. Elsa's heart froze as hard as a stone. They all took turns until they got tired and got nothing to do.

They started arguing. "Why did you kill Elsa?"

"I did not kill her! Pitch killed her, right?"

"I don't think so."

"Look at her heart! It's as hard as a stone!"

"Can't you imagine that it would happen?" These arguments made them shout louder and say each other harsh words and foul languages. Jack watched them slowly and was petrified of their argument. _Why are they fighting? _He thought but he has to do something. He went in to their conversation then pushed them separately. "Stop fighting!" he said. "I know you're looking for answers because you want Elsa to come back to life! But we now have nothing to do! What can it possibly be?" The whole place fell silent. Nothing was heard but the sound of the soft breeze.

Anna stood up to help her own sister. "Jack, this is the answer of healing my sister."

"Huh?" they gasped and turned to Anna.

Anna spoke up. "All your powers are used for battle, and I believe that it has the power to heal, but it can't! Elsa's situation is far different from the other people's situation such as sick, fever, whatsoever. That's why let me all tell you the answer. But before that…" Anna's eyes lit up, "are you ready to know what the answer is?"

"Sure," Jack replied. "What can it be?" he asked thoughtfully with wide eyes.

Anna smiled, "This is the answer: any act of true love."

"True love?" scoffed Bunny. "Oh, what can true love do to Elsa's heart?!"

"Calm down, Bunny," Anna said. "I remember what the troll said to me, 'An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.' I never forget what he said because it seems true."

Tooth's eyes lit up. "Hmmm…so, Anna, does it mean 'Love will Thaw?'"

"Of course!" Anna replied in satisfaction and she paced a step forward. "I will be the one to thaw Elsa's frozen heart."

"No, Anna," Jack replied and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let me be the one."

She made a lot of facial expressions. "Why not me?" she asked. "I'm her sister."

"I know," he replied, "but I have to do this because I loved her so much. I want her to remember me. I want her to feel my love again." Anna was not convinced. He took a knee. "Look, Anna, for these years, I knew you loved Elsa because you were both so close. But please…please! Give me a chance then she will remember me again." Anna broke into tears and buried her head with her own hands. She came back to her senses that her own sister forgets about Jack Frost again. She is convinced. "Sure. Do it, Jack," she replied. "I knew in myself you can thaw her frozen heart." He saluted and carried the almost frozen Elsa. He opened the door slowly and went in. No one was inside.

* * *

**Hey, finally there has been a Jack x Elsa scene again (uh, somehow). Stay tuned! **


	10. The Great Thaw

**I love you all, guys! Read this chapter! Don't miss this chapter ever**

* * *

Jack has Elsa on his arms and ran up to the stairs. One thing he does not know is she is bouncing while he carries her. As he reached her room, he lay Elsa on the floor, opened the door, carried her again and went in. He brought Elsa to her bed and closed the door slowly.

He looked at Elsa beautifully. _I can't believe Elsa's beautiful when she sleeps. I just hope when she opens her eyes she sees me again, _he thought but he has a sorrow side on him. He started to burst into tears. "Elsa, why do you have to die in this instant? You know that we haven't seen each other for so long already. I hope you can remember me especially all the things that we did for each other. If only you could see me, you will be able to remember me, too." His face was covered up in tears and he started to declare, "I LOVE YOU, ELSA!" Then he started leaning on her and kissed her lips. Tears were falling from his eyes but something great happened. Elsa thawed and the cold that covers the parts of her body thawed, too. Her hair started to return to its original color and obviously…her heart thawed. He pulled himself back from her face. Elsa's not dead anymore…she's just sleeping.

Elsa opened her eyes slowly. "Uh, uh, uh…uh!" she screamed with a start. "Where am I?"

"In your room."

"My room? And where am I to be honest?"

"In my heart."

"Huh?" she gasped and turned around. "Jack Frost?"

"Yes. That's me," he replied with a beam. Elsa was breathless, "Jack! I thought I can never see you again!"

Jack nodded slowly. "I heard you've brought back winter."

"Uhuh," replied Elsa. "Then?"

Jack paced steps near her. "Can we kiss one more time?"

"Why?"

He caressed her face. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa cried and was convicted by what he said. "Jack…I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

"What did you ever do to me?" he asked with wide eyes.

She came near to him. "Jack, I've hurt you before and I didn't say 'hi' to you since I forget you. I thought Pitch really loved me but in the end he'd hurt me. He's such a damn savage."

Jack nodded. "I knew you did those to me before, but…it's okay. I still love you even if you hurt me."

"Me, too, Jack," she replied and kissed once more. The great thaw started once again (It is actually the great thaw seen in the movie, "Frozen" when Elsa brought back summer in the land).

* * *

Anna stayed inside waiting for Jack. It has been so many hours since Jack thawed Elsa. _I'm so tired and sleepy. Does it really take them a long time to remember each other? _she thought. She's so impatient but she decided to wait when a voice interrupted her waiting. "Anna!"

"What?!"

"Come and see this!" the voice rejoiced. "It's amazing!" She thought about the amazing then went out without any hesitation. She opened the door and saw summer returning back once more.

* * *

Elsa's room

Jack and Elsa stopped kissing each other. They saw the beautiful roads of Arendelle and the beautiful view of a great summer. Elsa tapped his shoulder. "Let me show you something, Jack."

"The what?" he asked.

"You'll see!" she smiled and seized Jack by the hand. She made a snowflake by her powers and it exploded like fireworks.

"Amazing!" he complimented like a little child. "More!"

"There's no more, Jack," she replied. Jack just nodded in reply and took Elsa's hand. They walked down the stairs together to show themselves to everyone.

* * *

Outside Arendelle

Anna and the others were waiting impatiently for the restored couple to show up to them. They were sweating because the sun's there. "Hope Jack should be out sooner," North murmured. Anna was just calm and made a smirk.

"Where's Jack and Elsa?" they except Anna all asked. With hands holding each other, the restored couple went out of the door. They beamed.

"Elsa!" Anna rejoiced.

"Anna!" Elsa rejoiced then threw herself at her sister's arms. They were all saying in response, "Awww…"

"Elsa, you're alive!" Anna rejoiced.

"Yeah," laughed Elsa. "I thought I would be dead by now." They giggled. It was such a happy day. "And Jack and I became together again."

"See! That was what I was talking about!" Anna boasted. Elsa and Jack blushed.

* * *

**I knew you really love this chapter. But I don't know if you are 100% sure. Review **


	11. The Proposal

**Oh yeah. I'm so excited! Eveeerrr.**

* * *

4 years later

Elsa is now 25 years old and in good hands, Anna grows matured and more beautiful than ever. Even Elsa is, but we always know that Elsa is more beautiful than Anna (sorry to compare, it's just that I saw their picture most of the time).

Elsa walked alone on the roads of Arendelle when she saw her sister and Kristoff running and calling. "Elsa!"

"What?" she asked.

Anna and Kristoff returned, huffing. "We have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Oh, Elsa," scoffed Anna, "it's a surprise. You don't have to know yet." Then they covered her face with a snowflake blindfold. "What are you doing?" asked Elsa, thinking she was kidnapped.

"Nothing," lied Anna then they pulled Elsa slowly. "Where am I going?"

"Relax," Anna calmed her down then they continuously walked to the place where they will meet Jack Frost. Elsa scowled but followed them just because she was guided by the couple (boyfriend-girlfriend) Anna and Kristoff. After hours of walking, they removed Elsa's blindfold. She was amazed by all of these. "Snowflakes? Ice? Oh, how wonderful!" she complimented. She was looking everywhere at the organization but what caught her sight is this: 'WILL YOU MARRY ME, ELSA?'. She looked at the lettering...made of ice once more. "Who did all of these?" she asked. They shrugged.

"Me," a voice replied from behind.

"Huh?" she wondered. "Jack? You made this…just for me?"

Jack pouted. "Obviously," then he took a knee once more. "Elsa, I knew you loved me though we face circumstances until this time we became together again. But I wanted to prove to you that I love you. So…" he paused then opened a red box. Inside was a diamond ring and he showed it to Elsa, "will you marry me?"

Elsa gasped. _I don't know what to say. I feel tense! _She thought. She looked at her sister. She smiled at her. Elsa remembered that her "yes" in Jack's proposal before failed but this is now the perfect time for her to say it. "Yes, Jack! I do!" Everyone rejoiced. Elsa and Jack hugged each other tightly. _Then we can marry someday, _they thought.

* * *

**Awww…sweet! Happy ending for happy couples! Review please **


	12. The Great Royal Ending

**Ohhh…you will surely miss these Touch fanfics because this will be the last chapter of Thaw! Love you all! But this does not mean I will never make Jack x Elsa fanfics anymore…**

* * *

2 months later

The wedding was all set up. Everything was perfectly planned and organized. Jack came to Arendelle dressed as a royal. He entered with a smile. All the guests can see him by now because he will be married to a human, Elsa.

Elsa, Anna and Tooth were at someone's house. Anna's gown is light blue and it is unexpectedly long and it is on a tube style. Tooth changed herself into a fairy princess, wearing the same color of her clothes as a guardian. They were putting on make-up, her usual magenta lipstick and changed her gown to a wedding gown. It is similar to Elsa's gown (although it's white). Anna puts the veil and Tooth clips it on the right side. She was totally fixed up and she stood up like a young lady. Anna and Tooth were breathless. "Elsa, you're so…beautiful," they complimented.

Elsa blushed. "Uh, thanks." She took the bouquet of flowers then they left the house to return to Arendelle.

In Arendelle, the song "Canon in D" was played in the piano. Jack was standing at the center with North. North is the pastor of the wedding ceremony. He was patiently waiting for Elsa. They were waiting. The audience was sleepy. Some rolled their eyes in impatience. One of the guests gasped and everyone followed. Elsa was standing there. Jack sighed. The next song played. It was "Here Comes The Bride" (oh whatever I don't know the title, am I right?). Anna escorted her sister. Jack was breathless. "Wow…" Then when she is near to her seat, she sat down and let Elsa walk to Jack Frost. She blushed a bit and they held each other's hands.

North cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jack Frost and Queen Elsa…" he continued his speech. Elsa was a bit tense but Jack calmed her down then she smiled.

After hours of speech, North went back to them. "Jack? Are you willing to love Elsa unconditionally all your life? In times of circumstances, hardships, misunderstanding or lack? Are you willing to die for her?"

Jack nodded in conviction. "Yes. I do."

"And you, Elsa," said North as he turned to Elsa. "Are you willing to love Jack unconditionally all your life? In times of circumstances, hardships, misunderstanding or lack? Are you willing to die for him?"

Elsa nodded in conviction. "Yes. I do wholeheartedly." North smiled. "May I have the rings." 2 fairies from Tooth brought a pillow with rings on them: Elsa's and Jack's rings. They wore the rings to each other.

North breathed. "I may now pronounce to you husband and wife. You may now kiss." Jack opened her veil and they shared a kiss in their wedding. Everyone rejoiced in their marriage even her sister and Kristoff. How they hope this relationship will really last forever.

* * *

**The end! Awwww… hope you can see some more, guys! It's because I'm really lazy right now. Love you all.**


End file.
